With the rapid development of display technologies, touch screens (Touch Screen Panel) have already been popularized in people's lives.
Touch electrodes in the existing touch screens generally are strip electrode structures with two layers of intersecting different planes. When the touch electrode structures are used in irregular-shaped touch screen such as a circular watch, different lengths of the strip electrodes may cause that resistances of the strip electrodes are different. To ensure a high touch control precision, it is undoubtedly to put forward higher requirements for signal stability of touch control chips in the touch screens and requirements for determining a resolution capability of a contact position. Therefore, the above touch electrode structures are not applicable to the irregular-shaped touch screens.